


Morning Heat

by SplinterDirk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C, Human, M/M, Masturbation, Pillow - Freeform, Troll - Freeform, davekat - Freeform, dirk strider - Freeform, heat - Freeform, humping, pillow humping, shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplinterDirk/pseuds/SplinterDirk
Summary: Karkat wakes up with a problem and tries to handle it on his own. Dave comes home and helps him.





	Morning Heat

Karkat opened his eyes slowly, the bed feeling extremely empty. Right, Dave had warned him that he and Dirk had something they were going to do today. Dirk must have swung by and picked Dave up already. Karkat grumbled kicking the blankets from him, he was only wearing one of Dave's shirts. Which was humorous considering Dave almost strictly wore his godtier pajamas, so the rest of his clothes only smelled weakly of Dave. Not that thats why Karkat wore them, he wore them because the look Dave game him when he did was to good to pass up on.   
Even the shirt felt like it was holding to much heat in, and he quickly took it off too, moving to hug the shirt to his face. It currently smelled mostly of Karkat, but there were faint hints of Dave in the fabric. The bed smelled more like Dave and was quickly the next thing he'd buried his face into. Why was he still so hot? It wasn't until he'd shifted his legs that he noticed the slick dripping down from his nook and between his legs. He blushed bright at the realization, he was in heat again. He thrashed a bit and whined. His ears strained to see if Dave was home, and had just been getting ready, or better yet if he'd canceled and was making breakfast. It seemed like that wasn't the case though.  
Karkat nodded lightly, "I can do this, there are ways I can handle this." He didn't want to drag Dave back home, Dirk and him rarely spent time truly alone. He got up and groaned as his limbs felt weak and his stomach felt tight and hot. Dave's things ran through Karkat's head, and he went to the closet to get whatever had hints of Dave's smell on them, tossing them to the bed. "It'll be just like he's here with me." He muttered to himself as he worked the clothes into a nest of sorts. It really more resembled a troll pile, but there was a divot in the top for curling into. He moved into the pile and whined because his bulge gave an angry thrash at his thigh like a painful reminder that it was there and wasn't going away on its own.   
He reach down and started stroking his bulge, moaning as the pleasure goes through him in waves, his free hand moves down to his nook to shove two fingers in and to fuck himself on his fingers. Dave's smell was helping him feel safer, and the ministrations were helping take some edge off, but it was glaringly apparent that he wasn't going to find this to be enough. Staying on that edge, and not able to fall over it. He growled out in frustration and threw his hands to cover his face.   
He cried out Dave's name, even though Dave wasn't home, really wishing he was home but not wanting to interrupt his bro times.   
His hips seemed to have an idea of their own as they humped into the air, genetic material pooling on his stomach from his bulge and pulling into the clothes below him from his nook.   
He sat up and grabbed a pillow, with a few of Dave's shirts folded up over it and started humping into it, moaning at the stimulation. The heat in his skin seemed to flare, making him sweat and pant as he continued to rut against the pillow.   
Hips constantly re situating themselves on the pile, nook clenching around the painful emptiness and bulge curling and squirming onto the pillow below.  
Another painful build up, this time toppling over the edge as he cums onto the clothes pile in a scream. But as soon as he came down, his body begun rutting again. He panted and growled as he rutted faster. Repeating the process at least three more times before finally ripping a shirt his hands were digging into with a howl of frustration. He was so tired now and nothing was enough. He'd forgotten about the suppressants that Kanaya had so nicely provided him, and his phone was on the table out of reach from his helpless rutting. The pillow and shirts soaked, spreading through the pile.   
He falls asleep before managing to call Dave, humping in his sleep for a release that was unachievable.   
When Dave found Karkat, he had tears trickling down his cheeks and had orgasmed at least four more times. Although Dave had no idea how long Karkat had been like this. He instantly went for the represents and water, coming back and kissing Karkat with a kiss to his cheek and a, "Hey babe."   
Karkat's eyes opened and looked at Dave, blinking like he wasn't sure if he were real or not but purring anyway, "Dave, babe- fuck, my heat," he tried to explain, but Dave simply nodded and handed him the medicine.   
Karkat carefully got up and took it. Dave wrapped his arms around Karkat, not stopping his movements but trying to comfort him.   
Karkat growled as he continued to hump, but was relieved to have Dave so close, and gave another cry as he came only soaking the shirts below further.   
Dave simply held Karkat through until the medicines had helped bring Karkat down, and Karkat fell back asleep against him.   
Dave moved Karkat to a clean spot on the bed and gathered the ruined stuff to wash. "Sleep well babe."   
Karkat only grunted.


End file.
